


Tmnt Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt rp I did with someone Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt Love

Leo was meditating in the dojo 

Lily is watching tv on the couch

Dana was with Lily watching tv in the couch with her.

Raph was in his room reading a ninja magazine.

Leo decides to eat some lunch

Lily looks at you

Dana smiled at Lily and asked her what she wanted to watch.

Raph came out of his room picked Lily up taking her to his room.

Leo he wallks up to her and says hi 

Lily looks at raph and asks what are u doing

Dana smiled up at him.  
"Hi Leo how're you?"

Raph smirked and kissed her lips softly.  
"Loving you baby. I love you."

Leo he smiles at her "im fine u?"

Lily "awww raphie how adorable" she says while kissing his cheek

"I'm good Leo," Dana said to her as she hugged him tightly to her.

Raph smirked at him as he smashed his lips to hers and he kissed her deeply.

Leo. "I love u" he says as he holds her close

Lily kisses him back while rubbing her hands down his plastron

"I love you too Leo," Dana said to him kissing his lips.

Raph started to churr in pleasure as he rubbed her hips.

Leo kisses her back

"Daddy"Lily says

Dana started to moan into the kiss.

Raph smirked and made his way down her neck kissing across her neck leaving hickeys.

Leo started to rub her hips

Lily is moaning

Dana mewled as she kissed him roughly.

Raph smirked against her skin sucking hickeys into her shoulders.

Leo smacked her ass 

Lily moans grabbing his mask

Dana gasped and squeaked blushing.

Raph took her shirt and bra off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.

Leo smacks her ass as he licked up her neck

Lily moaned loudly and said"oh daddy be rougher"

Dana whimpered softly as she shivered in pleasure.

Raph bit her nipple in between his teeth sucking on the other one.

Leo kissed her and rubbed her boobs

Lily moaned loudly "oh daddy your so good please be in me" she screamed

Dana kissed him back and moaned. He was gonna find out she didn't wear bras.

Raph smirked as he rammed himself into her and gripped her hips growling.

Leo took off her shirt and smirked 

Lily moaned loudly grabbing on his arms

Dana gasped as she was now shirtless and naked from the hips up.

Raph increased his pace and his speed as he thrusted harder into her.

Leo smirked as he rubbed her boobs 

Lily moaned "oh raphael please harder" she cried

Dana moaned and mewled softly.

Raph gripped her hips grounding against her growling.

Leo smirked and kept going

Lily blushed while her mouth was open

Dana moaned and mewled in delight.

Raph hit her g spot pounding against it repeatedly.

Leo looked at her "do u like this " he asked

Lily moaned loudly " mmmm what am i to u" she asked

Dana nodded and smiled up at him urging him to continue.

Raph growled and said to her, "you're my everything. You're my lover my best friend my soulmate and my girlfriend and I love you!" he said as he climaxed into her.

Leo smirked and licked up her neck as he rammed into her

Lily "i love you raphael"she moaned as she climaxed

Dana moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back.

Raph pulled out of her panting after climaxing into her kissing her cheek.

Leo smirked and thrusted fast

Lily moaned "daddy please don't stop "

Dana whimpered and groaned softly gripping his shoulders.

Raph chuckled and said another time ok? He nuzzled her neck churring slightly.

Leo moaned and kept thrusting 

Lily giggled

Dana moaned as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph rubbed her hips up and down as he kissed her lips softly.

Leo grabbed her and lifted it up

Lily looked at him "I love you raphael" she said

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed looking up at him.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her cheek whispering sweetly, "I love you too."

Leo smirked and trusted

Lily looked up at him "you'll never cheat right"she asked

Dana moaned and mewled softly about to orgasm.

Raph looked at her and nodded.  
"Why would you say that? I love you and I would never do such a thing."

Leo trusted deep and cummed

Lily looks down"its just there's way better girls out there"she said

Dana whimpered and orgasmed all over him.

Raph kissed her all over her face saying, "you're beautiful and sexy to me babe."

Leo pulled out and licked your chest

Lily smiled "thanks"she said

Dana arched her back mewling.

Raph nodded and smiled at her.

Leo chuckled and laid next to her

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek

Dana snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

Raph pulled her into his arms as he closed his eyes falling asleep.


End file.
